Zuko, el Cyrano de la Nacion del Fuego
by Crystal Violeta
Summary: Una adaptación de Cyrano de Bergerac. Ocurre al final de la serie. Zuko está enamorado de Katara, pero ella está obsesionada con Aang. Ahora, el príncipe piensa que ella lo rechaza debido a su cicatriz. Es una historia muy triste.
1. Decepcion

****

**DISCLAIMER. **

Los personajes de Avatar the last airbender no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Nickelodewn y sus creadores.

**

* * *

**

**Zuko, el Cyrano de la Nación del Fuego.**

**Capítulo 1. Decepción.**

Por Crystal Violeta.

Zuko le había dicho a Sokka que él nunca se sentía feliz, pero cuando Katara se encontró con su padre, el príncipe sonrió. Zuko también le había dicho a Mai, que siempre estaba enojado, pero cuando estaba en el templo de aire del oeste, cerca de Katara, les dijo que no quería volver a depender de la ira para controlar sus poderes. El mismo príncipe estaba sorprendido con su transformación, ya no gritaba, ya no estaba de mal humor, ya soportaba las bromas, incluso contaba chistes y hacía comentarios graciosos. Finalmente, le dijo a Sokka que no entendía ¿por qué le importaba tanto lo que Katara pensaba de él? Pero cuando Zuko le ayudo a Katara a encontrar al asesino de su padre y cuando ella lo perdonó y le dio un cálido abrazo, Zuko empezó a comprender.

* * *

Mientras Zuko peleaba con Azula y la vencía, Katara se acercó a un lado del príncipe. Seguro de su victoria, Zuko se atrevió a desafiar a su hermana.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿No habrá relámpagos hoy? Temes que te los regrese.

– ¡Quieres relámpagos! – gritó Azula con rabia –¡Te mostraré un relámpago!

Furiosa, Azula preparó el ataque, pero en vez de lanzarlo sobre Zuko, lo dirigió a un lado. Zuko giró la cabeza, para descubrir con horror que el relámpago se dirigía hacia Katara. Entonces, ante el temor de perderla, lo comprendió todo. ¡La amaba!, ¡La amaba tanto que no podría vivir sin ella!

En fracciones de segundo, Zuko se interpuso entre el relámpago y su destino. En un vano esfuerzo, el príncipe intentó desviar el ataque mortal, que lo había arrojado con fuerza por los aires, pero fue imposible hacerlo. Antes de caer pesadamente al suelo, una parte del relámpago fue desviada al cielo, pero gran parte de su energía se esparcía por el lesionado cuerpo de Zuko, sacudiéndolo con violentas convulsiones, debidas al dolor y a la electricidad que dañaba cada fibra de su ser.

Confiada con su victoria, Azula atacó a Katara. Aún así, herido como estaba, Zuko hacía desesperados esfuerzos por salvarla, pero era inútil. Su cuerpo no le respondía, por una sencilla razón: la vida se le escapaba.

Con astucia, Katara logró vencer a Azula, atrapándola en una burbuja de agua y atándola con cadenas. Inmediatamente, corrió al lado de Zuko, que gemía por el dolor. Katara lo colocó boca arriba y con su control del agua sanó sus heridas. El príncipe apretó los dientes, pero se relajó cuando la curación terminó.

– ¡Gracias Katara! – le dijo.

– Creo que soy yo la que debe agradecerte – respondió Katara con una sonrisa, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

Ella ayudó a que Zuko se levantara y juntos observaron a la princesa, que lloraba y reía, arrojando fuego con frustración y completamente perdida en su locura.

* * *

Zuko estaba vistiéndose en su habitación, pero el dolor de las heridas bajo sus vendajes, se lo impidieron.

– Necesitas ayuda – le dijo Mai.

– ¡Mai, estás bien!

– Sí. Mi tío movió algunos hilos. Es fácil cuando eres la novia del Señor del Fuego – ella lo ayudó a vestirse – pero te lo advierto. Nunca vuelvas a rechazarme.

Zuko le dio una sonrisa forzada y la besó.

* * *

El día de la coronación, vinieron embajadores de todas las naciones. Aang era el único representante de los nómadas del aire. Entre el príncipe y el avatar, se desarrolló una amistad que sellaron con un abrazo y con la promesa de mejorar al mundo.

* * *

Algunos días después, el grupo de amigos se reunieron en la tienda de té de Iroh. Zuko servía las bebidas con su antiguo uniforme. El avatar prefirió salir unos momentos para admirar la ciudad.

Katara salió al balcón a buscar a Aang. Zuko había estado esperando una oportunidad para hablar con Katara. Hace unos días, el nuevo Señor de la Nación del Fuego le había preguntado a Sokka sobre las costumbres de la tribu del agua para el cortejo. El moreno, le explicó que cuando un joven ama a una chica, le hace un collar tallado a mano. Si ella lo acepta, el compromiso queda sellado, sino, él entiende que no debe molestarla más, porque ella no lo quiere.

Ilusionado, Zuko mando construir una joya de oro con un gran zafiro en el centro. En la parte posterior, grabó una frase que decía: "Te amo". El joven había organizado esta reunión con la esperanza de obsequiarle el collar a Katara y cuando la vio salir, pensó que era su oportunidad.

Katara y Aang estaban en el balcón admirando la ciudad. Zuko se quedó atrás, esperando a que el avatar se fuera, para poder hablar a solas con la joven. Zuko estaba nervioso. Su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras sus dedos acariciaban el pendiente. Entonces, Katara se acercó al avatar y los dos se besaron, rompiendo el corazón del desdichado joven. Petrificado con la escena, Zuko permanecía inmóvil, mientras de sus dedos resbalaba el collar que con tanto ahínco había creado.

Ahora, sus ilusiones, sus sueños y esperanzas, yacían en el suelo igual que el collar. Instintivamente tocó su cicatriz, mientras que su corazón experimentaba el dolor más grande que había sentido en su vida.

* * *

**Nota:** Espero que les guste. Escribí este capítulo inspirada en una imagen que ví en Devianart. Me conmovió tanto que pensé en esta historia. Espero con agrado sus reviews y sus comentarios.

Estoy tan triste por el final de la serie, que parece que sólo puedo escribir historias tristes. ¡Pero insisto! Yo creo que Zuko está muy enamorado de Katara, pero o no se ha dado cuenta o prefiere callarlo. Pero no necesita decir que la ama. Lo hemos visto en cada episodio y en cada escena en que aparecen juntos. Cada vez que la salva, que la ayuda, y al final, cuando recibe el relámpago por ella, nos confirma que la ama tanto que está a dispuesto a dar su vida por ella ¿Por qué ella no se dio cuenta?, ¿o sí se dio cuenta y por eso estaba confundida y se molestó cuando Aang la besó en el episodio de los actores de la isla Ember?, ¿Por qué, repentinamente, Katara decidió aceptar a Aang?, ¿Será acaso, porque se enteró de la novia de Zuko? No lo sé y supongo que nunca lo sabremos, pero es bueno soñar.


	2. Más decepciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar, the last air bender. No me pertenecen a mí, sino a Nickelodeon y sus creadores.

* * *

Zuko, el Cyrano de la Nación del Fuego.

**Capítulo 2. Más decepciones.**

Por Crystal Violeta.

Zuko se levantó muy temprano y sus amigos lo acompañaron.

– Te ves muy contento – dijo Katara.

– ¡Estoy tan emocionado! – confesó Zuko – Imagínense, después de tantos años al fin voy a volver a mi madre.

– Dime Zuko, ¿cómo convenciste a Ozai para que te revelara el paradero de tu madre? – preguntó Sokka.

– Le dije que si me decía la verdad disfrutaría de más atenciones y comodidades, pero si se empeñaba en guardar silencio le esperaba una vida muy difícil en prisión. Debo confesarles que me sorprendió que accediera tan fácilmente.

El grupo se detuvo ante una torre muy alta.

– Llegamos – Zuko suspiró – Ahora si estoy nervioso, ¿Qué le voy a decir después de todos estos años?

– No digas nada – dijo Katara – en cuanto la veas dale un fuerte abrazo y no te preocupes por lo demás.

Los chicos entraron en el edificio que era muy elegante.

– Esto es extraño – dijo Sokka –, ¿qué es este lugar?

– No sé – respondió Zuko – Parecen oficinas. Tal vez mamá trabaja aquí.

Zuko se dirigió a un trabajador con uniforme.

– Disculpe, estamos buscando a la señora Ursa de la Nación del Fuego.

El hombre revisó un libro y dijo:

– Ah sí, síganme. Los llevare con ella.

El grupo siguió al hombrecillo por varias escaleras, hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación.

– Aquí es – abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar.

Zuko se sorprendió al encontrar un cuarto vacío, con un pedestal en el centro y muchas velas alumbrando una urna con la fotografía de Azula.

– ¡No puede ser! – Zuko se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, mientras las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

– Este lugar es una especie de cementerio para gente rica – dijo Katara con tristeza – ¡Lo siento, Zuko!

Nadie más se atrevió a hablar.

* * *

Furioso Zuko avanzaba por las escaleras de la prisión hasta llegar a la celda de su padre. Katara lo seguía, temiendo que cometiera alguna locura.

– ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO? – gritó Zuko furioso – DIJISTE QUE ENCONTRARÍA A MI MADRE EN ESE LUGAR PERO NO ME DIJISTE QUE ERA UN DEPÓSITO DE URNAS.

Ozaí estalló en carcajadas.

– ¡YA BASTA! VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO ESTA BURLA.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacerme?

– Ya pensaré en algo.

– Muy tarde. No te daré ese gusto.

Ozaí perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Zuko ordenó que abrieran la puerta y entró a la celda de su padre. Al verlo Ozaí se rio débilmente.

– Acabo de tomar un veneno mortal.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

– Porque si voy a morir, prefiero que sea por mi propia mano y no por una orden tuya. Pude haberlo hecho antes, pero espere porque quería ver tu rostro al enterarte de la verdad – Ozaí se rió nuevamente, pero una tos lo interrumpió – Esperabas encontrarla con vida, Ja ja ja. Casi puedo ver la decepción en tu rostro al hallarla muerta – Ozaí tosió nuevamente – quería escupirte a la cara que tú fuiste el que la mato. Sí Zuko, a pesar de que tú seas rey y yo esté en prisión, te vencí. Finalmente, yo gané. Te quite a tu madre, a tú país y arruine tu vida. Marqué tu rostro y mientras vivas, cada vez que te mires en un espejo recordarás que yo te quité todo lo que era importante para ti.

Ozaí tosió ruidosamente y expiró. Zuko lo observó en silencio.

– Mi padre fue cruel hasta el último momento – dijo con amargura.

Katara colocó una mano en el hombro de Zuko y sabiendo lo mucho que necesitaba de apoyo lo abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el deceso de Ozaí. El grupo había decidido quedarse en el palacio, porque estaban preocupados por Zuko. Además, él insistía en que se quedaran e inventaba toda clase de pretextos y excusas para que sus amigos no se fueran. Sin embargo, los chicos comenzaban a sentirse incómodos en este lugar, especialmente Aang y Toph, que disfrutaban de la libertad.

Un día, en una lujosa habitación el palacio, Suki, Sokka y Katara estaban charlando, mientras llegaba la hora de cenar. Sokka empezó a burlarse de la vida ociosa de los nobles y después, imitó a muchos aristócratas, incluyendo al Señor del Fuego Zuko.

– Ya basta, Sokka – replicó Katara.

– ¿Por qué?, no me digas que ahora vas a abogar por el "cara marcada". Tú eras la que más lo atacaba y se burlaba de él.

– Lo sé, pero últimamente me da lástima. Si hubieras escuchado las cosas horribles que Ozaí le dijo de su madre y de su cara.

– Zuko tiene una enorme cicatriz en el rostro ¿y eso qué? Es rico y poderoso, el dinero hace que la gente no vea sus defectos.

– La cicatriz que tiene no es un defecto, es una deformidad, Zuko podrá tener todas las riquezas del mundo, pero seamos realistas, qué mujer en su sano juicio sería capaz de enamorarse de un hombre así.

Cuando Katara se dio la vuelta, vio al príncipe parado en la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirándola en shock.

– Yo… la cena esta lista y… – El príncipe carraspeo y tomó aliento para terminar la frase – debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde.

Zuko dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar apurando el paso.

– ¡Oh por Dios! – Katara se llevó sus manos a la frente – Sokka, ¿Crees que nos escuchó?

– ¡Acaso no viste su rostro!, por supuesto que nos oyó.

Los hermanos caminaron aprisa para alcanzar a Zuko. Aang y los demás ya estaban sentados a la mesa. Una sirvienta sirvió la sopa, en medio de un silencio incómodo. Aang empezó a hablar sobre sus planes futuros mientras Zuko meneaba la sopa con la cuchara, esforzándose por escuchar a sus invitados, pero claramente consternado. Entonces Aang les comentó sus planes de casarse en dos años.

– Disculpen – dijo Zuko poniéndose de pie – pero… tengo trabajo que hacer… Por favor disfruten la cena.

Y se retiró a toda prisa. Dejando extrañados a todos y haciendo que Katara se sintiera más culpable.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Katara fue a hablar con Zuko para disculparse por sus actitudes pasadas. Él aceptó sus disculpas y sintió un alivio al descubrir que Katara no lo odiaba. Los dos empezaron a conversaron cuando Aang los interrumpió, para informarles que todo estaba listo para partir al día siguiente y seguir con sus vidas, pero Zuko insistió en que se quedaran unos días más, para organizar una gran fiesta en honor del avatar. Aang accedió de mala gana.

* * *

El día de la fiesta, Zuko bailó una pieza con Katara. Aang los observaba en silencio. Cuando Katara descubrió la forma en que el avatar los miraba, decidió dar por terminado el baile con Zuko y fue a ver a Aang. Katara no se apartó de su lado en toda la noche.

Zuko salió al balcón, porque no soportaba ver a Katara y al avatar bailando juntos. El joven sintió el fresco de la noche acariciar su rostro y despejar sus pensamientos.

– Duele ¿no es así? – le dijo su tío.

– No sé de qué estás hablando.

– Me refiero a lo que sientes cuando ves a Katara y a Aang juntos. Zuko porque no le dices que estas enamorado de ella.

– No tío. Katara no debe enterarse – Zuko tocó su cicatriz y bajo el rostro – ¡por favor! Que ella no lo sepa nunca.

– Está bien, será como quieras – y se alejó, dejando a su sobrino solo con sus pensamientos.

Aang y Katara encontraron a Zuko en el balcón y le dijeron que pensaban marcharse al día siguiente, pero el señor del fuego les pidió que se quedaran un poco más. El niño se entristeció con esta nueva petición, pero no dijo nada. Entonces, Zuko sacó de su ropa un hermoso anillo de diamantes que le obsequió a Katara. El avatar bajó la vista y se alejó en silencio, dejando a Katara a solas con Zuko.

– Es una joya muy hermosa, pero no puedo aceptarla.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Zuko, se lo que estás tratando de hacer y tengo que pedirte... que no lo hagas más.

Zuko sintió que un torrente de agua helada recorría todo su cuerpo. Avanzó hacia la baranda, colocó sus manos en el mármol y contempló la luna, dándole la espalda a Katara.

– Aang no dice nada, pero sufre cada vez que nos ve juntos y no quiero hacerle daño. Por eso quiero pedirte que te alejes de nuestras vidas.

Zuko tragó saliva y bajo su cabeza.

– Voy a decirle a Aang que nos marcharemos mañana como habíamos acordado – continuó ella – Zuko, sé que esto suena cruel pero… no quiero volver a verte nunca más.

Zuko quería decirle que no se preocupara, que nunca la volvería a molestar. Hubiera querido mentirle y decirle que estaba equivocada con respecto a sus sentimientos, que él no la amaba, pero no pudo. Sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Así que permaneció inmóvil en el balcón, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por fingir indiferencia a pesar de tener el corazón roto.

– ¡Lo siento, Zuko! Tampoco quise lastimarte a ti, pero tú tienes tu reino y a tu tío, y Aang no tiene a nadie. Él me necesita más que tú y yo también lo necesito a é. ¡Adiós, Zuko!

Ella dio media vuelta y se alejó. Zuko no dijo nada por temor a que su voz lo traicionara. Con su mano tocó su cicatriz y recordó los hirientes comentarios de Ozaí…

"_Arruine tu vida. Marqué tu rostro y mientras vivas, cada vez que te mires en un espejo recordarás que yo te quité todo lo que era importante para ti"_

Después, vino a su mente el comentario de Jun, la cazarecompensas…

"_Así que ésta es tu novia. Con razón te dejó. Es demasiado bonita para ti"_

Finalmente, el recuerdo de las palabras de Katara se clavaron como espinas en su corazón…

"_La cicatriz que tiene no es un defecto, es una deformidad, Zuko podrá tener todas las riquezas del mundo, pero seamos realistas, qué mujer en su sano juicio sería capaz de enamorarse de un hombre así"_

En el balcón, Zuko cerró los ojos con la esperanza de contener el llanto, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, un par de lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, mientras permanecía inmóvil en la soledad de la noche.

* * *

Nota: Este fic se basa en el Cyrano. Cómo saben, Cyrano era un espadachin frances que estaba enamorado de Roxana, pero él tenía un defecto (una enorme nariz que deformaba su rostro), acomplejado`Cyrano nunca le revela a Roxana que lo ama, sobre todo porque ella ama a Cristian, un apuesto joven falto de elocuencia y lenguaje poético. Roxana ama la poesía y la literatura, así que Cyrano le escribe cartas de amor, pero las firma con el nombre de Cristian. Esta es una bellisima historia de amor, de donde me inspiré para escribir este fic,

Saludos


	3. 3 La despedida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Avatar, the last air bender_. No me pertenecen a mí, sino a Nickelodeon y sus creadores.

* * *

**Zuko, el Cyrano de la Nación del Fuego.**

**Capítulo 3. La despedida.**

Por Cristal Violeta.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Hakoda, Toph y Suki prepararon todo para el viaje. Tuvieron una fuerte discusión sobre su destino. Toph y Suki querían ir al reino tierra; Aang, al templo del aire y el resto, al polo sur. Al fin, llegaron al acuerdo de pasar cuatro meses en cada una de las naciones, comenzando con la tribu del agua.

El día de la partida, Zuko les organizó una gran fiesta en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego, pero no asistió al evento, lo que era considerado como una ofensa, así que para evitar conflictos, Iroh convenció a Zuko de bajar a ver a los invitados, aunque fuera por un momento.

Zuko llegó muy tarde a la fiesta y convivió con el grupo unos minutos, pero procuró evitar a Katara. Después, en privado, se entrevistó con cada uno de sus amigos y los despidió con algunos obsequios.

Al avatar, le entregó un nuevo báculo de madera muy fina; a Hakoda, una fina daga con joyas en la montura, digna para un gran jefe; a Toph le obsequió una caja de música para que la escuchara siempre que se sintiera sola; a Suki le regaló un hermoso y fino vestido de novia, para que lo usara en su boda; a Sokka le dio una nueva espada y un bumerang, también le entregó una bolsa llena de monedas de oro y le dijo:

– Te las entrego a ti, porque estoy seguro que ni Katara, ni tu padre las aceptarán, pero no quiero que pasen necesidades, así que quiero que lo aceptes. Antes de que se termine el dinero, escríbeme y yo les enviaré más, pero quiero que me hagas dos promesas.

– ¿Qué promesas?

– En primer lugar, ¡Que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, le dirás a nadie de la procedencia del dinero! y en segundo lugar, quiero que mantengas su hubicación en secreto. No quiero saber en donde viven, porque no podría resistir la tentación de visitarlos y yo... no quiero interferir. ¡Júramelo por tu vida y por tu honor!

Sokka juró solemnemente que cumpliría sus promesas y Zuko lo despidió con un abrazo. Finalmente llegó el turno de Katara, pero Zuko no la mando llamar. Fue un criado él que se acercó a Katara y le entregó un fino y exótico perfume, de parte del Señor del Fuego y le dijo que lo disculpara pues tenía importantes asuntos que atender, pero que les deseaba un buen viaje.

En la noche, Katara salió a pasear y encontró a Zuko en la playa, sentado sobre la arena, contemplando el mar. Cuando él la vio, se puso de pie y se disponía a marcharse, pero ella le dijo:

– ¡Zuko, espera!

– ¿Qué quieres? – respondió secamente.

– No vas a despedirte de mi – Zuko guardo silencio – ¿Por qué estas enojado conmigo?

– ¿Qué por qué estoy enojado contigo?, ¿Qué esperabas? Dijiste que no querías volver a verme. Yo solamente cumplo tus deseos – Zuko exhaló un suspiro – Lo que más me duele, es que después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, creí que sinceramente me habías perdonado, pero veo que no es así. Parece que sigues odiándome… como siempre.

– Zuko, yo no te odio. Lo que me incomoda es que quieras ver en nuestra relación algo más que una amistad… Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que quiero que seamos amigos, porque entre tú y yo no podría existir nada más.

– Es por la cicatriz ¿Verdad? – murmuró con pesar.

– No. Es por Aang.

– Entiendo – dijo él sin creerle – ¿Por qué hago preguntas tontas? Desde el primer momento que vi la cicatriz en un espejo, comprendí que mi vida jamás volvería a ser la misma. Que ninguna mujer podría quererme y que todas, al mirar mi rostro sólo podrían sentir asco y repugnancia.

– Pues parece que a Mai, no le importa la cicatriz – replicó Katara.

– A Mai no le importa nada. Es tan fría, tan callada, tan falta de emociones, que a veces pienso que es una estatua en lugar de una mujer. Además, no creo que ella este enamorada de mí. A veces pienso que sólo está deslumbrada con mi posición y con convertirse en la próxima Señora del Fuego… Pero tienes razón, parece que ella es la única que puede acercarse a mí a pesar de mi rostro y por eso… voy a casarme con ella.

– ¿Y tú la amas?

– ¿Tú amas a Aang?

– ¡Sí! – respondió desafiante y con altivez.

– Entonces, no tiene caso hacer más preguntas.

Zuko se dio la vuelta y se disponía a regresar al palacio, pero ella le habló.

– ¡Zuko, por favor no te vayas!

– Katara, no te entiendo. Primero me dices que no quieres volver a verme y después, que no me vaya. Dime ¿A qué juegas?

– Yo sólo quiero que no me guardes rencor por preferir a Aang y no quisiera irme sabiendo que me desprecias. Zuko ¡lamento mucho haber herido tus sentimientos!

– Te equivocas – dijo en un arranque de orgullo, pero dándole la espalda a ella – Ni te desprecio, ni lastimaste mis sentimientos, porque… porque no significas nada para mi.

Katara permaneció en silencio.

– Entonces porque no me lo dices de frente – lo retó – dime que no me quieres, pero dímelo mirándome a los ojos y te creeré.

Zuko trago saliva, se dio la vuelta y miró a Katara con toda la frialdad de que era capaz.

– No te quiero – dijo cortante.

Katara se estremeció con esta declaración, pero suspiró y le dijo:

– ¡Gracias, Zuko! Me sentiré más tranquila, sabiendo que no te hice daño.

Katara se marchó, dejando a Zuko con un nudo en el corazón.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el grupo estaba listo para partir. Zuko se despidió de todos cortésmente. Después el bisonte volador se elevó por los aires y el Señor del Fuego los vio perderse en el horizonte azul.

Esa misma tarde, Zuko sorprendió a su tío, haciendo preparativos para regresar a Ba Sing Se.

– Tío ¿también tú te vas?

– Sí, Zuko. Quiero regresar a mi tienda de té.

– Tío… ¡no te vayas!

– Pero Zuko…

– ¡Por favor! No… no quiero quedarme solo.

– Está bien – Iroh colocó una mano en el hombro de su sobrino y sonrío – Supongo que puedo quedarme unos días más.

– ¡Gracias!

* * *

El dragón del oeste se quedó en el palacio por dos semanas más, después de ese tiempo decidió volver a Ba Sing Se. Zuko lo acompañó hasta el barco y los dos se despidieron con un abrazo. Desde el muelle saludó de nuevo al anciano. Ver partir a su tío, fue mucho más doloroso de lo que esperaba.

De regreso en su habitación, Zuko salió a su balcón para observar las estrellas. Ahora, el Señor del Fuego se sentía realmente solo… y no quería sentirse así. Como gobernante de su país, necesitaba una esposa que pudiera darle hijos, pero…

"_Así que ésta es tu novia. Con razón te dejo. Es demasiado bonita para ti". _Cada vez que las palabras de Jun volvían a su memoria, herían profundamente sus sentimientos, sobre todo porque en el fondo Zuko sabía que ella tenía razón. Además, Katara lo había dejado muy claro "_qué mujer en su sano juicio sería capaz de enamorarse de un hombre así"_.

Zuko acarició su cicatriz y exhaló un suspiró. Sabía que Katara nunca llegaría a quererlo y posiblemente ninguna otra mujer, pero tal vez Mai…

– ¡Sí! – exclamó el príncipe – Voy a casarme con ella.

Zuko no amaba a Mai, pero pensó que con el tiempo, quizás llegaría a quererla. Ella pertenecía a una familia aristocrática y sería una buena esposa. Además, parecía ser la única mujer que lo quería, a pesar de su cicatriz.

– Mañana mismo voy a pedirle que sea mi esposa. Aunque… ¿para qué esperar?

Zuko bajó por el balcón con agilidad felina. Se deslizó por los jardines y ordenó a los guardias que abrieran las puertas. A toda prisa salió del palacio y se dirigió a la casa de Mai.

Zuko llegó a entrada con intención de tocar la puerta, pero pensó que probablemente todos estarían durmiendo, pues ya era de madrugada. Así que decidió escalar por el balcón para ir al cuarto de Mai. Después de todo, ella era la única interesada. A pesar de su mal humor, Zuko estaba seguro que ella recibiría con agrado la noticia de ser la futura reina de la Nación del Fuego.

Al llegar al balcón, vio la ventana abierta, así que entró a la habitación, pero al acercarse a la cama descubrió a un joven durmiendo al lado de Mai.

– ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? – gritó Zuko fuera de sí.

Al instante, despertaron los amantes. Mai se cubrió con una sábana, mientras que su acompañante, huyó cobardemente por la ventana y se alejó corriendo sin importarle su desnudez.

– ¡Zuko, esto no es…!

– No es lo que parece – interrumpió con sarcasmo – ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme con un miserable?

– ¡No lo insultes!

– Espera. Ahora lo recuerdo. Ese fue el mismo tipo que estaba platicando contigo en la fiesta de la isla Ember ¿no es así?

Mai bajó la mirada.

– Con razón te pusiste furiosa conmigo cuando derribe al tipo – dijo Zuko – Tú siempre eres fría e indiferente a todo, pero cuando lo golpeé, me gritaste y rompiste conmigo. Ni siquiera aceptaste mis disculpas… ¡Él ya ere tu amante desde entonces!, ¿no es así?... CONTESTA, MAI.

– ¡SÍ! – replicó furiosa.

– ¡Cómo pudiste! Tú y yo estábamos comprometidos desde que éramos niños… en ese tiempo decías que me amabas. ¿Por qué me dejaste por otro?

– ¿Y qué esperabas?, Te enviaron en una misión imposible. Ozaí dijo que no regresarías hasta que encontraras al avatar y nadie lo había visto en cien años. ¿Qué opción tenía yo? ¿Quedarme a esperarte por el resto de mi vida?

– ¿No creías que yo fuera a volver? – preguntó Zuko con desilusión.

– Nadie lo creía.

– ¡Y por eso te conseguiste un amante!

– ¡Dijeron que nunca ibas a regresar!

– ¡Y pensar que venía a proponerte matrimonio!

– ¡Matrimonio!, Zuko… yo…

– Quiero que mañana mismo salgan de la Nación del fuego, tú y toda tu familia.

– ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

– Es una orden y no está sujeta a discusión.

– Si yo me voy ¿quién va a casarte contigo?, ¿o qué?, ¿piensas que una mujer puede fijarse en ti con esa cicatriz?

– ¡Cállate!

– Yo soy la única capaz de aceptarte a pesar de todo, pero las demás, no lo harán. Te aseguro que ninguna se atreverá a besarte sin sentir asco.

– ¡DIJE QUE TE CALLES! – Zuko sujetó el cuello de Mai con su puño y estuvo a punto de estrangularla, pero la dejó ir – Mañana tú y tu familia deben estar fuera del reino o se enfrentarán a las consecuencias. No quiero volver a verte nunca más ¿has entendido?

Zuko salió por la ventana, mientras que Mai se derrumbaba en la cama, molesta y decepcionada, pero sobre todo muy herida.

* * *

Tan pronto como el sol despuntó en el horizonte, la familia de Mai abandonó la Nación del Fuego, para refugiarse en el reino tierra. Zuko no salió de su habitación, hasta que le aseguraron que Mai ya había salido del país. Nadie supo la razón de esta partida, porque Zuko mantuvo el incidente en secreto para no arruinar la reputación de Mai.

Nunca en toda su vida, Zuko se había sentido tan solo como ahora. Su madre, su padre, su tío, Katara y todos sus amigos, se habían marchado, dejándolo solo. De día, el señor del fuego se mantenía ocupado para no pensar en su mala suerte. En la noche no podía dormir. Agobiado, Zuko caminaba de un lado a otro, sin encontrar paz, ni sosiego. Una avalancha de sentimientos se derramaban sobre su ser asfixiándolo, al mismo tiempo que miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza. Zuko sentía que se ahogaba en su recamara y sólo quería olvidarse de todo.

Entonces, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a beber. Cuando terminó con la primera botella, pidió que le trajeran otra. Quería ahogarse en vino, quería dejar de pensar, pero sobretodo, quería olvidar…

* * *

En Ba Sing Se, Iroh recibió una carta alarmante de Shyu, uno de los sabios del templo de la nación del Fuego, que ahora se había convertido en consejero de Zuko. El sabio le pedía a Iroh que regresara al palacio, porque su sobrino lo necesitaba más que nunca. Alarmado con la noticia, el anciano arregló sus cosas para volver a su hogar.

* * *

El día que Iroh entró en el palacio, no quiso anuncios especiales, ni ceremonias protocolarias. Fue directo a la habitación de su sobrino. Lo encontró ebrio, tirado sobre un sillón y en un estado desastroso. Había tres botellas vacías, cerca de él y el viejo comprendió que la situación era peor de lo que había pensado. Con cuidado, el viejo llevó a su sobrino a la cama y lo dejó descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Zuko despertó con los efectos de la resaca. Inconscientemente, estiró la mano para buscar más vino, pero Iroh se lo impidió.

– ¡Zuko, basta! No bebas más. ¡Mira en qué estado te encuentras!

– Tomo porque quiero olvidar… Necesito olvidar.

– Zuko, hay otras formas de olvidar. El vino es la salida de los débiles, pero se requiere mucho valor para afrontar la vida y sobreponerse a las dificultades.

– ¡No puedo! Siento tanto dolor y frustración que no sé qué hacer. Quisiera gritar, quisiera... hacer tantas cosas y lo único que puedo hacer es beber.

– Comprendo... Tienes una pena muy grande y por eso tomas, pero el vino no te ayuda a olvidar, sólo te impide pensar. Si quieres superar el dolor que sientes, primero tienes que sacarlo de tu corazón. Encuentra una forma de desahogarte, de gritar todo lo que sientes, todo lo que piensas, y un día, cuando hayas escupido todo ese veneno que no te deja vivir, empezaras a sanar…

– El vino es lo único que me hace sentir mejor.

– No, Zuko. El vino te está destruyendo, pero puedes buscar otras formas de escapé que son mucho más constructivas, por ejemplo, el deporte, la música, la conversación con un amigo, o quizás escribir.

– ¿Escribir?

– Sí, la escritura es un arte que te permite liberarte de todo las cargas que llevas en tu interior –. Iroh trajo un royo de papel y colocó tinta junto al pincel. Acomodó todo esto en una mesa y le dijo a Zuko – Inténtalo. Escribe aquí todo lo quieras, la tristeza, el dolor, la ira o la frustración que sientes y te aseguró que te sentirás mejor.

Zuko se sentó frente a la mesa. Sujetó el pincel y observó la hoja en blanco. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se decidiera a escribir la primera letra, pero cuando concluyó la primera frase, siguió otra y después otra. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, había llenado el papel. Iroh le entregó otro rollo y Zuko siguió escribiendo.

El anciano sonrió al ver que su sobrino había terminado el segundo rollo y comenzaba con el tercero. Entonces se retiró, pero les dijo a los sirvientes que se aseguraran de que a Zuko no le faltara tinta y papel. Iroh conocía bien a Zuko y sabía que era mejor dejarlo solo con sus sentimientos, pero estaba tranquilo porque sabía que su sobrino, no volvería a tomar, pues había encontrado en la escritura, la forma perfecta de descargar sus emociones.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews a youweon y Rashel Shiru. Tienen razón, en este fic Katara es muy cruel con Zuko. Espero terminarlo pronto porque no será muy largo.

Espero que sigan escribiendo. Esta será una historia breve inspirada en el Cyrano, el cual creía que ninguna mujer podría amarlo debido a su descomunal nariz. Es una historia muy triste pero espero que quede bien.


	4. La carta de amor

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar, the last air bender. No me pertenecen a mí, sino a Nickelodeon y sus creadores.

* * *

**Zuko, el Cyrano de la Nación del Fuego.**

**Capítulo 4. La carta de amor.**

Por Cristal Violeta.

Al principio, los escritos de Zuko representaban una forma de descargar su furia y su frustración y por lo tanto no eran mas que frases incoherentes y sin sentido, cargadas de insultos y palabras ofensivas. A veces eran lamentos y las oraciones, se reducían a una maraña caótica de sentimientos encontrados. En ocasiones, Zuko tomaba uno de estos rollos y se sentía avergonzado de sus propias palabras y terminaba quemándolos.

Poco a poco su escritura fue mejorando. Ya no se trataba de divagaciones sin sentido. Ahora sus textos estaban bien estructurados y eran más estilizados. Es mas, se transformaron en un lenguaje poético, lleno de frases hermosas con intensa fuerza expresiva. Zuko no imaginó que llegaría a disfrutar tanto de esta actividad. Escribir le exigía concentración, paz mental y tranquilidad de espíritu. Escribió cientos de odas y poemas a su amor perdido. Zuko sabía que no volvería verla, pero se conformaba con escribirle poemas que ella nunca escucharía. El nombre de Katara se hacía presente una y otra vez en dulcísimos versos y gradualmente se convirtió en su fuente de inspiración. Con el tiempo, sus poemas se transformaron en verdaderas obras de arte.

Ya habían transcurrido cuatro años, desde que Katara se fue. Ahora Zuko tenía 21 años, Katara 19 y Aang 17. Zuko sabía que Katara jamás lo amaría, que nunca leería sus poemas y que estaría casada con Aang desde hace mucho tiempo y probablemente tendrían hijos. Y aunque este pensamiento todavía le dolía, había aprendido aceptarlo y conformarse con su derrota. Ciertamente le hubiera gustado que Katara leyera sus poemas, pero eso no sucedería jamás, así que escribía sólo para él.

En estos años, había reinado la paz en el mundo. Zuko había enfrentado muchos problemas, pues aún existían grupos rebeldes con los cuales tenía que negociar. Reconstruir los daños que la guerra había ocasionado requirió de un gran esfuerzo, pero la gente estaba contenta con el nuevo Señor del Fuego y en toda la Nación lo querían y lo respetaban.

Por su parte, Zuko le había entregado su vida entera a la Nación del Fuego, al grado de atentar contra su salud. Antes de que el sol saliera, el gobernante empezaba a trabajar y no se retiraba, hasta por la madrugada. Al llegar a su habitación, en vez de descansar, pasaba largas horas en vela escribiendo poemas. Como consecuencia de estos excesos, Zuko se veía visiblemente enfermó. Un día, al verlo tan pálido, sus consejeros le pidieron que fuera a su habitación a descansar.

Zuko los complació, pero al llegar a su cuarto, en lugar de dormir, empezó a revisar su correspondencia. Ahí encontró una carta de Sokka que leyó de inmediato:

* * *

"_Apreciado Señor del fuego Zuko._

_No tengo palabras para expresar todo el agradecimiento que siento. No sé como conseguiste el antídoto, pero gracias a los doctores y a las medicinas que enviaste, mi padre se encuentra completamente restablecido. _

_En cuanto a Katara, con el dinero que me proporcionaste, compré la casa de sus sueños. Nunca la había visto tan feliz._

_Cumpliendo tus deseos no le he dicho a nadie el origen de estos favores, pero yo te lo agradezco de todo corazón._

_Sinceramente, Sokka de la Tribu del Agua"._

* * *

Zuko suspiró al terminar de leer la misiva. Katara era feliz y eso era lo único que le importaba. En seguida, comenzó a escribir más poemas para su amor imposible. Esa misma noche, mientras Zuko paladeaba un exquisito vino escuchó una voz muy familiar.

– Te vez cansado, sobrino – dijo Iroh.

– ¡Tío, qué haces aquí! – Zuko se levantó para abrazar al anciano – ¿por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? Te hubiera preparado un recibimiento adecuado.

– Sabes que no me gustan los protocolos ni las recepciones. Vine con la intención de saludarte. Zuko, ¿qué ha pasado contigo? no te vez muy bien. ¡Mírate! Estás pálido, ojerudo y tan delgado.

– He tenido mucho trabajo.

– Sabes que tu gente está preocupada por tu salud. Se rumora que estás trabajando en exceso. No comes… apenas duermes… Es necesario que tomes un descanso.

– No hay tiempo para descansar.

– Pero todo marcha bien desde hace tiempo y todos necesitan un descanso.

– Tío, no quiero descuidar mis obligaciones. Además, el trabajo me ayuda a olvidar a…

– Ese es el otro problema. Ya tienes 21 años, deberías estar buscando una esposa para darle herederos a la Nación del Fuego.

– Sabes muy bien que no he tenido mucha suerte en ese aspecto. Además, ¿quién podría fijarse en mí con esta cicatriz?

– Estás maximizando el problema de la cicatriz. Ve a Jun, ella estaba muy interesada en ti.

– ¿Jun?, me preguntó qué habrá pasado con ella.

– Se casó hace tres años… con Jet…. Pero el punto es que hay varias jovencitas que estarían dispuesta a casarse contigo si les dieras la oportunidad.

– Sólo hay una mujer que me interesa.

– Lo sé – Iroh tomó un rollo y lo leyó en silencio – ¡Tanto la quieres!

– Nunca podré querer a nadie más.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Iroh insistió en que Zuko suspendiera sus actividades para pasar el día con él conversando. Se aseguró que ingiriera sus alimentos y procuró que descansara.

– Sabes lo que necesitas. Unas vacaciones – dijo Iroh – Ven conmigo a Ba Sing Se. Allá podrás descansar y recuperarte.

– ¿Recuperarme?

– Zuko, estoy muy preocupado por ti. Realmente necesitas comer y dormir bien y sobre todo, debes alejarte de todas estas tensiones. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vienes al festival literario que se realizará en Ba Sing Se?

– ¿Festival literario?

– Sí. Cada año, se reúnen los mejores poetas y escritores del mundo, en un festival dedicado a las obras literarias y ya que disfrutas tanto de la poesía…

– mhhh, tal vez sería interesante asistir, pero ¿y los asuntos de palacio?

– No te preocupes. Tu gente se encargará.

– No estoy seguro, pero lo pensaré.

* * *

Al general Iroh le tomó varios días convencer a su sobrino de tomarse unos días de descanso. Al fin, accedió. Después de terminar los preparativos, ambos partieron en una nave voladora rumbo al Reino Tierra.

Zuko se instaló en la confortable tienda de té de su tío y descansó un par de días. Después, llegó el día de la inauguración del festival. De todas partes del mundo, llegaban poetas y escritores para leer sus trabajos y compartirlos con el mundo. Zuko escribió varios poemas a la belleza de Katara, como era su costumbre, pero para el festival, escribió unos poemas dedicados a virtudes humanas como: valor, lealtad y honestidad.

Iroh y sobrino estaban preparándose para partir cuando Zuko recordó que había dejado el pergamino sobre la mesa de su cuarto. Su tío le dijo que él volvería por el pergamino y subió, pero tropezó a unos pasos de la mesita y por accidente revolvió los rollos. Iroh no supo cuál era el correcto, así que tomó uno al azar y bajo corriendo.

Ambos llegaron temprano al festival. El organizador del evento reconoció a Señor del Fuego y después de darle la bienvenida como invitado especial, le asignaron un palco de honor. Desde lo alto, Zuko espero a que comenzaran las lecturas, pero al revisar su pergamino, descubrió que se trataba de un poema dedicado a Katara.

– ¡Tío! – replicó el joven – este no es el poema que quería leer esta noche.

– No te preocupes, Zuko. Este festival dura una semana, mañana traerás el poema correcto.

Zuko refunfuñó un poco pero pronto se olvidó del incidente. El anciano reconoció a unos de sus amigos entre el público y bajo a saludarlos, dejando a su sobrino solo en el palco. Zuko se recargó en la baranda y observó que su tío saludaba con entusiasmo a un grupo de ancianos. De pronto, entre la multitud, vio a alguien que jamás hubiera esperado encontrar aquí. Entre los asistentes estaban, Sokka, Suki y Katara.

Sokka estaba muy emocionado, llevaba muchos pergaminos, pues desde hace mucho tiempo, el joven sentía fascinación por la poesía. Cuando su novia descubrió los dotes de Sokka como poeta, lo alentó para escribiera poemas y se olvidara de la pintura (ya que era muy malo como dibujante). Con su hermano escribiendo constantemente, Katara se había enamorado del arte de la buena literatura. Sokka había escrito varios poemas, la mayoría dedicados a Suki y Katara disfrutaba mucho al escuchar los poemas de su hermano, pero en el fondo, se entristecía, porque ningún poema llevaba su nombre.

Petrificado, Zuko se retiró nerviosamente del borde del palco, pero al hacerlo, el pergamino que sostenía resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo, a unos pasos de Katara. Ella levantó el rollo y miró hacia arriba, pero no vio a nadie, porque Zuko se había ocultado tras las cortinas.

Confundida, Katara abrió el rollo y descubrió que se trataba de un poema titulado: "La sonrisa de Katara". ¡Ella no podía creerlo!

El Señor del Fuego estaba nervioso, pensó en huir pero creyó que así llamaría la atención y por eso permaneció oculto por unos momentos que parecieron eternos. Después pensó que si se mantenía oculto nadie se daría cuenta de su presencia, pero luego escuchó unos pasos por la escalera y la voz de Sokka que decía:

– Te digo que no es de Aang.

– Estoy segura de que se trata de él – replicó Katara.

– _¡Rayos!_ – pensó Zuko – _vienen hacia acá._

Zuko salió precipitadamente del palco con la esperanza de que no lo encontraran, pero ya era tarde. Al salir del palco se cruzó con Sokka y los demás.

– ¡Zuko! – exclamó Katara.

– ¡Katara… hola! – saludó él, con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al observar la decepción en el rostro de Katara. Esa mirada rompió el corazón del joven en un millón de pedazos.

– Entonces tú… – dijo Katara con los ojos inundados de tristeza.

– Buscabas a Aang – interrumpió Zuko.

– ¡Aang! – exclamó Katara recobrando la esperanza – ¿Aang estaba aquí?

– Sí – mintió Zuko – vi que salió corriendo de aquí hace unos segundos.

– ¡Lo sabía! – afirmó Katara con júbilo y parecía que una nueva vida iluminaba sus ojos – Ves Sokka, fue Aang quien escribió este poema – y apretó el pergamino contra su corazón, mientras Sokka le lanzaba una mirada incrédula a Zuko.

– ¡Qué sorpresa! – dijo Iroh al encontrar a Katara y los demás en el palco.

El grupo se saludó cortésmente y charlaron por un rato. Iroh los invitó a cenar a su casa, al final del evento, para festejar el encuentro.

* * *

Durante la cena, el grupo charló por horas sobre lo que había ocurrido en los últimos años. Zuko descubrió que el grupo llevaba viviendo más de dos años en Ba Sin Se, que Suki y Sokka se habían casado hace más de tres años y que ahora estaban esperando a su segundo hijo.

– ¿Y tú? – preguntó Iroh dirigiendose a Katara – ¿Cuántos hijos tienes?

– Ninguno – respondió Katara – Yo… aún no me he casado.

– ¿No? – preguntó Zuko incrédulo – creí que ustedes… se habían casado hace mucho.

– Bueno, las cosas no han funcionado bien entre nosotros. Cuando él no está ocupado salvando al mundo, está trabajando en su crecimiento espiritual. Constantemente se va hacia el templo aire en busca de la iluminación y… ¡lo siento! Quiero tomar un poco de aire.

Katara abandonó la mesa y se dirigió a un balcón en donde admiró la luna. Zuko la alcanzó y le dijo:

– ¡Lo siento, Katara! No debí preguntarte sobre tu vida personal.

– Está bien – respondió ella limpiando una lágrima – Es que yo lo amo tanto, pero él parece más interesado en su crecimiento espiritual que en mí. Sé que en el fondo él también me quiere… pero en silencio ¡y yo necesito que me lo diga con palabras!, ¿entiendes? Tal vez es una tontería, pero es importante para mí, por eso terminamos.

– ¿Terminaron?

– Ayer tuvimos una pelea… bueno… en realidad yo fui la única que discutió, mientras él permanecía en silencio… ¡siempre en silencio!... Le dije que si no era capaz de decirme que me amaba habíamos terminado para siempre… Yo me sentía tan mal con esta situación, pero… hoy he recuperado la esperanza, porque Aang me ha escrito este maravilloso poema.

– ¿Por qué piensas que fue Aang?

– Porque es una carta de amor. Estoy segura que es su forma de disculparse conmigo y no se atrevió a decírmelo de frente. ¡Pobre, es tan tímido!

Katara abrazó el pergamino como si se tratará de un gran tesoro y Zuko bajó la mirada.

– Zuko, sé que no nos hemos visto en años y me avergüenza pedirte esto, pero tú eres amigo de Aang y… Sé que Sokka no lo entendería, por eso quiero pedírtelo a ti.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Quiero que hables con Aang y le digas que me ha gustado mucho la carta que me escribió y que lo perdono.

– Pero no sé en donde está Aang.

– Fue al templo aire del este. Va a quedarse varias semanas en ese lugar porque va a realizar un viaje espiritual, ¡Por favor! dile que mientras esté lejos, quiero que siga escribiendome. Sí, dile que me escriba a diario y que yo estaré esperando ansiosa su llegada para casarnos en cuanto él lo disponga.

Estás palabras se clavaron como hierros candentes en el corazón de Zuko, pero se esforzó por aparentar indiferencia.

– ¡Por favor, Zuko!, ¿lo harás?

– Katara, yo haría cualquier sacrificio por ti.

– ¡Gracias Zuko! – ella besó su mejilla y le repitió – Y por favor, dile que me escriba todos los días, sin faltar uno.

Y con alegría ella se marchó, mientras que Zuko se quedaba nuevamente solo y con un nudo en la garganta.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

El próximo capítulo se titulará: El pacto.

Muchas gracias a las personas que escribieron.

Pájaro de fuego: gracias por leer y en cuanto al fic, no estoy segura. Supongo que serán aproximadamente unos diez capítulos.

youweon: sí pobre Zuko.

Rashel Shiru: Cyrano de Bergerac es una de las obras maestras de la literatura universal. Trata de un espadachín que esta acomplejado por su enorme nariz y se siente deforme, por eso no cree que Roxana, ni ninguna otra mujer puedan llegar a quererlo. Roxana está enamorada de un apuesto joven (que no sabe expresarse bien) así que Cyrano le escribe cartas de amor a Roxana, firmadas por Christian, para hacerla feliz. Hay una escena en el balcón que es memorable. Ahí Cyrano le susurra a Christian lo que debe decirle a Roxana para conquistarla (Recitan el poema titulado "el beso"). Al final, Cyrano muere en brazos de Roxana cuando ella descubre que era él quien le escribía los poemas de amor. Lo peor es que la historia está inspirada en un hecho real.


	5. 5 El pacto

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar, the last air bender. No me pertenecen a mí, sino a Nickelodeon y sus creadores.

* * *

**Zuko, el Cyrano de la Nación del Fuego.**

**Capítulo 5. El pacto.**

Por Cristal Violeta.

El globo de Zuko aterrizó en un balcón del templo aire del este. Todavía no terminaba de atar el globo a las columnas cuando Aang salió a su encuentro.

– ¡Zuko, me alegra tanto verte! – El joven avatar abrazó con fuerza a su amigo. En todo este tiempo, Aang no había perdido su acostumbrada efusividad.

Zuko miró con sorpresa al avatar. Ya no era aquel niño que recordaba en el pasado. Ahora era un gallardo joven de 17 años, aun tenía esa mirada inocente y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, pero era mucho más alto, casi tanto como Zuko, además, tenía un físico musculoso y un rostro encantador. Al mirarlo, Zuko comprendió porque Katara estaba tan enamorada de Aang y con tristeza, entendió que nunca podría competir con él. Ningún joven normal podría, y Zuko menos que nadie con esa cicatriz en su rostro.

– ¿Qué sucede, Zuko?, ¿Es que no te alegras de verme?

– Por supuesto. Es sólo que estoy sorprendido de lo mucho que has cambiado.

– Ven, quiero que pruebes el jugo de ciruelas que preparé…

* * *

– ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó Mai a su esposo.

– Completamente. El señor del Fuego se ha marchado al reino tierra y dicen que pasará una larga temporada en ese lugar.

– ¡Magnifico! Entonces debemos darnos prisa. Nunca le perdonaré la humillación que mi hizo.

– No te preocupes querida. Tú tendrás tu venganza y yo… el poder que siempre soñé. Voy a prepararlo todo para la partida.

* * *

– ¿Por qué no me habías visitado en tantos años? – preguntó Aang mientras bebía el jugo de ciruelas.

– Tenía muchas ocupaciones.

– Sí. Supongo que ser Señor del Fuego debe ser muy demandante.

– Más de lo que imaginas, pero no vine a hablarte de mí, sino de Katara.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Aang dejó su vaso y añadió.

– Las cosas no han funcionado bien entre nosotros.

– Lo sé y creo que es tu culpa. Si le prestaras más atención…

– ¿Más atención?, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? Todo lo que hago en la vida es pensar en ella.

– Pensar en ella no es suficiente. Katara quiere que se lo digas.

– No lo entiendo. Ella sabe que la amo, ¿por qué eso no es suficiente?

– Escucha Aang, algunas personas pueden amar en silencio, pero a otras les gusta escucharlo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser decírselo?

– Tú no lo entiendes. A mí siempre me costó trabajo expresarle mis sentimientos a Katara. Siempre me pongo nervioso y no sé qué decirle. Además, ¿por qué te interesan mis problemas? Deberías sentirte feliz con nuestro rompimiento. Ahora tienes una oportunidad con ella.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Lo sabes muy bien. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Has estado enamorado de Katara desde hace años ¿o vas a negarlo?

Zuko exhaló un suspiro.

– No. No voy a negarlo y si tuviera alguna oportunidad pelearía por ella, pero estoy convencido de que Katara nunca me ha querido y nunca lo hará.

– ¡Lo siento Zuko! Debe ser doloroso para ti hablar sobre esto.

– Sí, pero he aprendido a aceptarlo… En fin, el punto es que Katara quiere que regreses y me pidió que viniera a buscarte para decirte que te perdona.

– Pero ella dijo que no quería volver a verme hasta que le dijera que la amaba.

– Tal vez cambió de parecer.

– ¡Estás bromeando! Conozco bien a Katara y créeme, no hay poder en este mundo que la haga cambiar de opinión… Tuvo que haber otra razón.

– Tal vez la hubo.

– ¡Explícate!

– Yo… fui al evento literario en Ba Sing Se y… accidentalmente tiré un rollo que fue a dar a las manos de Katara. Ella lo leyó y pensó que tú lo habías escrito.

– ¿Por qué pensaría algo así?, Zuko ¿Qué contenía esa carta?

– Era un poema de amor para Katara.

– ¿Y lo escribiste tú?

– Sí – respondió avergonzado.

– ¡Lo sabía! Y supongo que ahora vas a aprovecharte de la situación.

– ¡No! Aunque no lo creas, he venido a ayudarte.

– ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ganarías tú con ayudarme?

– Ver feliz a Katara.

– ¿Has pensado en decirle la verdad?

– Sí, ¡pero si hubieras visto la decepción en sus ojos cuando creyó que yo había escrito la carta!... ¡No soportaría ver esa mirada de nuevo! Por eso le dije que tú le habías escrito el poema.

– ¡y por eso Katara quiere que regrese!

– Sí. Lo único que tienes que hacer es enviarle otra carta.

La sonrisa de Aang se desvaneció.

– Ese va a ser un problema. Yo no sabría que decirle.

– Sólo escribe unas líneas ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

– Tienes razón. Voy a intentarlo.

Dos horas después, el avatar terminó su carta y se la entregó a Zuko, quien leyó:

* * *

"_Katara, te amo"_

_Aang._

* * *

– ¿Eso es todo? – replicó Zuko – Aang, no puedes escribir eso.

– ¿Por qué no?

– ¡Por qué es muy corto!. Vamos, inténtalo otra vez.

Tres horas después, Aang le mostró la segunda carta a Zuko. Decía:

* * *

"_Querida Katara._

_Te amo mucho._

_Con cariño, Aang"_

* * *

– ¡Por Dios! – replicó Zuko

– ¡Qué!

– Aang esto no es una carta de amor.

– Pasé toda la tarde escribiéndola – Aang suspiró – ¡Es inútil! No soy bueno para decir lo que siento… ¡Ojalá yo pudiera expresarme tan bien como tú! Así podría conquistar a Katara.

– No digas tonterías. No sabes la suerte que tienes al tener un buen físico ¡Ojalá yo fuera una persona tan atractiva como tú. Las mujeres se enamoran de ti sin importar las tonterías que les dices… Sin ofender.

– No hay problema.

– ¡Lo siento por Katara! No quisiera verla decepcionada. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo… ¡Espera!... Tengo una idea.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– A pesar de mis palabras Katara nunca se enamorará de mí por la cicatriz de mi rostro ¿verdad?

– Zuko, no deberías hacerte esto…

– Y aunque se siente atraída por ti, te rechaza porque no sabes hablarle de amor ¿correcto?

– ¿Cuál es el punto?

– El punto es que podemos unir nuestros talentos. Tú la conquistaras con tú físico y yo con mis palabras.

– No te ofendas, pero eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado.

– Al contrario, ¡Es genial! – dijo Zuko con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos – Yo le escribiré cartas de amor a Katara y tú las firmarás. Así, ella se enamorará de ti y yo… me conformaré con decirle lo que siento.

– Pero nunca sabrá que fuiste tú.

– No importa. Por años, he escrito para ella, sin esperar que leyera mis cartas. Al menos ahora, sabré que ella escuchará mis palabras.

– ¿Y qué pasará después?

– Ustedes se casaran y entonces ya no tendrás necesidad de escribirle. Yo regresaré a mi país y… seguiré con mi vida.

– ¿Realmente harías eso por mí?

– Por ti y por Katara. Solamente quiero pedirte un favor. ¡Júrame que nunca le dirás que yo soy el autor de las cartas!

– ¡Te lo juro!

– ¡Gracias! Ahora dame un poco de papel. Voy a escribirle la carta de amor más larga de la historia.

* * *

En la noche, Katara se paseaba de un lado a otro, en espera de la llegada de Aang. Cuando tocaron la puerta, ella corrió a abrir. Se sorprendió al ver a Zuko en la entrada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, él le mostró un pergamino y le dijo:

– Aang te lo envía.

Con una sonrisa ella le arrebató el rollo y corrió a sentarse en la sala para leer la carta.

Sokka invitó a Zuko a pasar, pues se había quedado en la entrada y después de los saludos correspondientes, entraron a la sala. La chimenea brindaba un cálido ambiente. Encontraron a Katara estrujando la carta contra su corazón y con un par de lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Zuko desconcertado – ¿No te ha gustado?

– ¡Es la carta más hermosa que leído en toda mi vida!

Zuko sonrió. No imaginaba que sus palabras pudieran afectar a Katara a tal grado y se sintió inmensamente feliz por eso.

– Aang me pidió que lo disculparas por no poder venir. Dijo que alcanzar la iluminación espiritual le tomará un par de semanas, pero que te escribirá todos los días.

– ¿Lo hará?

– Me lo prometió y cuando termine, volverá a Ba Sing Se, para casarse contigo, si tú lo aceptas.

– ¡Claro que sí! – Katara corrió a abrazar a Zuko – ¡Cómo podría agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí!

– Ya me has agradecido, Katara.

Ella besó la mejilla de Zuko y se retiró a su habitación para releer la carta. Mientras tanto, Sokka observaba maliciosamente al Señor del Fuego.

– ¿Así que Aang escribió la carta? – dijo Sokka con suspicacia.

– Sí, ¿por qué lo dudas? – preguntó Zuko.

– Conozco a Aang y si él escribió esa carta, entonces yo soy un miko danzarín. Nunca comprenderé por qué razón no le dices la verdad a mi hermana.

– Tienes razón. Nunca lo comprenderás – dijo Zuko con tristeza – pero mientras Katara sea feliz yo me sentiré satisfecho.

* * *

Zuko caminaba apresuradamente por las calles desiertas de Ba Sing Se. No quería perder tiempo. Si a Katara le había gustado esa carta, tenía que escribirle otra inmediatamente. En cuanto llegó a la tienda de té de su tío sacó un papel y pasó largas horas escribiendo un soneto para la hermosa maestra agua.

* * *

Esa noche, un barco atracó en la Roca Hirviente. Una dama cubierta con una capa bajó del barco, escoltada por un grupo de guardias. El alcalde de la prisión la recibió y la condujo a través de una serie de oscuros pasillos.

El alcalde, máxima autoridad de la prisión, ordenó que los guardias que vigilaban una puerta se retiraran. Entonces él sacó un manojo de llaves para abrir la pesada puerta. Ambos entraron a la oscura mazmorra para ver a una mujer encadenada de pies y manos.

– ¿Azula? – dijo la mujer dando un paso al frente.

Al escuchar su nombre, la princesa levantó la mirada.

– Soy yo, Mai – dijo la mujer quitándose la capucha de la capa – mi tío y yo hemos venido a liberarte.

– ¿liberarme? – preguntó como si la palabra le sonará extraña.

– Zuko se ha marchado al Reino Tierra. Es el momento de atacar la Nación del Fuego para que reclames el trono y te conviertas en reina.

– ¿Reina?

– Sí, Azula. Tú eres la reina de la nación del fuego y cuando obtengas el poder debes encargarte de destruir al traidor de tu hermano. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

– ¿Destruir a Zuko? Desde el día en que él me envió a este lugar no he pensado en otra cosa – Azula esbozó una siniestra sonrisa. Es como si el odio hacia su hermano le hubiera devuelto la cordura – No habrá poder en este mundo que pueda liberarlo de mi venganza.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Katara se despertó temprano y encontró un halcón mensajero en su ventana. Tenía un pergamino atado en la espalda. Katara lo leyó con emoción. Se trataba de un nuevo poema, aún más hermoso que el anterior. Katara lo saboreó, conmovida hasta el llanto. Al medio día recibió una nueva carta y otra al anochecer.

Katara estaba sorprendida de que Aang pudiera entretejer las palabras con tanta elocuencia y belleza, y de que cada poema, que creía insuperable, fuera rebasado por el siguiente. La joven recibía una carta tras otra, y comenzó a sentirse culpable de que Aang no encontrará la iluminación que tanto había buscado, ya que seguramente no hacía otra cosa, que escribir para ella. Pero egoístamente, Katara se alegró de esto, porque pensó que a estas alturas, no podría vivir sin leer los maravillosos poemas que recibía de su amado.

* * *

Finalmente, Aang adelantó su viaje, regresando a la ciudad antes de tiempo, dispuesto a pedir la mano de Katara.

Alarmado, Zuko, escribió unas líneas rápidas para que Aang las recitara, pero éste se indignó.

– No, Zuko. Ya has hecho bastante por mí y te lo agradezco, pero llegó el momento de que le hable y le diga lo que siento.

– Detente, Aang – advirtió Zuko – Vas a echar todo a perder.

– Tranquilo. Te he observado y he aprendido mucho. Estoy listo para hablar con Katara.

Y sin admitir replica alguna, se alejó.

Katara esperaba a Aang en el jardín. Él se acerco a ella y la estrechó en sus brazos. Ella sonrió y le dijo.

– No sabes cuánto ansiaba escucharte hablar.

– ¿Hablar?, ¿para qué? Yo te amo – y se acercó para besarla, pero ella se retiró.

– A mí también me alegra verte, pero en este momento quiero escuchar de tus labios, las hermosas frases que me decías en tus cartas.

– ¡Pero Katara!

– ¡Por favor, Aang!

– Está bien. Katara, yo… te amo.

– Sí, ¿qué más?

– ¡Te amo mucho!

– Aang ¿qué sucede?

– ¡Eres hermosa!

– Sí.

– ¡Eres… muy hermosa!.

– Sí, ya lo dijiste – sonrió ella y al ver que esperaba más, Aang tuvo que reunir toda su elocuencia.

– Eres, tan hermosa como… ¡la luna!

– Aang – sonrió Katara – me das la leche cuando yo espero la crema. ¡Por favor! He esperado tu regreso sólo para escucharte.

– ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? Son sólo palabras.

– ¿Sólo palabras?, ¿las cartas tan hermosas que recibía son sólo palabras para ti?

– No… yo… ¡Ahhh! Está bien. Tú… eres tan hermosa que… ¡te amo!

– ¿Eso es todo?

– Sí.

– ¿Sí?

– ¡Katara, espera!

– Y yo que ansiaba tu regreso y ¿para qué?

– Katara, por favor. Regresa.

Pero fue tarde. La decepcionada joven se había retirado y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su cama, y ahí, sobre su almohada, enjuagó sus lágrimas.

* * *

– Felicidades – le dijo Zuko a su amigo – Tuviste un éxito rotundo.

– La he perdido.

– No necesariamente. Tengo una idea. ¿Cuál es el cuarto de Katara?

– El de la derecha – dijo Aang – El que tiene el balcón. ¿Por qué?

– Llámala, yo me quedaré abajo, oculto en las sombras. Esta noche no hay luna y la noche es demasiado oscura para que Katara pueda verme. Te iré diciendo lo que debes decir y así lograrás conquistarla.

* * *

Mientras Katara lloraba, escuchó que la llamaban por la ventana. Desganada se levantó y al mirar por el balcón vio que Aang estaba abajo.

– ¿Qué quieres? – replicó ella – Vete de aquí.

– No puedo – dijo Aang – Un hombre no… no puede vivir sin su corazón… y el mío… hace mucho… que reposa… en tu regazo.

Katara estaba cerrando la ventana, pero se detuvo al escuchar estas palabras.

– Eso es mejor – dijo acercándose a la ventana – ¿pero por qué hablas tan despacio?

– Es que… mis palabras deben ascender… hasta los cielos… para que un ángel… como tú… pueda escucharlas.

– Tu voz suena insegura.

– Katara se va a dar cuenta – dijo Aang en voz baja.

– Cállate – reprendió Zuko – repite lo que estoy diciendo. Dile que ante su portentosa belleza, la duda se apodera de tus pensamientos y la elocuencia de tus palabras…

– Más despacio – susurró Aang.

– ¿Aang qué está pasando? – preguntó Katara – si quieres hablar conmigo será mejor que baje.

– ¡No! – exclamó Zuko en voz alta.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Katara.

Ante la duda. Zuko tapó la boca de Aang y él empezó a hablar con voz ronca como la de Aang.

– No bajes Katara – dijo Zuko – porque en la oscuridad mis palabras pueden llegar a tus oídos por primera vez.

– ¿Por primera vez?

– Sí. Nunca creí que llegaría este momento, pero ahora, no soy un hombre enamorado, sino el amor mismo, que en la oscuridad puede volar a tus oídos para decirte por primera vez lo mucho que mi corazón te ama.

– Ahora tu voz suena diferente – dijo Katara – Dime, cuánto me amas.

– "Mientras más corazón me quitas, más poseo,

Pero si para sufrir por ti, lo necesito,

Guarda tú mi corazón, y mándame el tuyo"(*)

– Eso me gusta.

– "Mi corazón demanda de ti sólo una cosa

Que si los besos pudieran enviarse por escrito

Tú leyeras mis cartas con tus labios" (*).

– Lloro y tiemblo al escucharte hablar así. En este momento no podría negarte nada.

– Entonces dame un beso – dijo Aang en voz alta.

– No – lo reprendió Zuko en voz baja, pero Aang insistió nuevamente.

– ¿Un beso? – preguntó Katara – ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

– Sí – respondió Zuko dudando, pero luego recobró el aplomo – un beso te pido. Y no sé por qué tus labios dudan, "si de las lágrimas al beso no hay más que un estremecimiento" (*).

"Porque, ¿qué es un beso después de todo?

Un juramento anticipado,

Una promesa hecha de cerca,

Una petición que se confirma,

Un acento rosado cubriendo el verbo amar,

la "o" de la palabra amor.

Un secreto que toma a la boca por oído,

Un instante que tiene algo de eterno

Y pasa como abeja rumorosa,

Un mensaje con sabor a flores,

Una forma de hacer que el corazón respire,

Y pueda saborear el alma la flor de los labios (*).

Katara se limpió las lágrimas y dijo:

– Sube, Aang a reclamar lo que es tuyo.

Aang abrazó a su amigo y le susurró:

– ¡Gracias, Zuko! Te debo mi felicidad.

Entonces el joven escaló por las enredaderas hasta llegar al balcón de Katara, quien lo recibió con el anhelado beso.

Zuko observó la escena desde la oscuridad. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se alejó en silencio, por las calles vacías de Ba Sin Se.

**CONTINUARA.**

* * *

**(*) Nota:** Estos hermosos poemas fueron escritos en 1897 por Edmond Rostand, en su obra inmortal "Cyrano de Bergerac", una de las máximas joyas de literatura universal, que fue donada a la humanidad y trascendió a la posteridad.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews espero que sigan escribiendo.


	6. capítulo final

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Avatar, the last air bender. No me pertenecen a mí, sino a Nickelodeon y sus creadores.

**Zuko, el Cyrano de la Nación del Fuego.**

**Capítulo 6. La cámara secreta.**

Por Cristal Violeta.

Zuko acababa de salir de la casa de Katara, cuando su tío Iroh se acercó corriendo con un mensaje en la mano.

– ¡Zuko, esto es grave! Tú hermana escapó de prisión, se ha apoderado del palacio y se autoproclamó como la Nueva Señora del Fuego.

– ¡No es posible!

– Necesitamos la ayuda del avatar ¿en dónde está?

– En la casa de Katara.

– Vamos por él.

Zuko y su tío entraron a la casa de Katara. Ahí, el general Iroh les informó de lo sucedido, también les dijo que el Rey Tierra estaba enterado de la situación y había preparado un ejército para ayudar a Zuko a reconquistar su trono. Ahora necesitaban de la ayuda del avatar.

– ¡No! – replicó Katara – Aang, te has pasado la vida ayudando a todo el mundo y no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros. Finalmente nuestra relación ha mejorado y ahora que estoy lista para casarme contigo, quieres irte.

– Katara, sabes que te amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero tengo que ayudar a Zuko – Aang miró a su amigo, sabía que su reconciliación con Katara se la debía a él y por eso, no podía abandonarlo – Escucha Katara, esta será mi última misión. En cuanto Zuko recupere su trono volveré por ti y nos casaremos. ¿Te parece bien?

Katara besó a Aang y lo dejo partir.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Pasaron semanas para que el ejército del Reino Tierra llegara al puerto y navegara hasta las costas de la Nación del Fuego. Faltaban dos días para llegar a la capital, cuando una flota entera de naves salió a su encuentro.

En medio del océano se desarrolló una sangrienta batalla naval. Aang, Iroh y Zuko pelearon como titanes, pero sus grandes poderes, no eran suficientes para vencer a una flota completa.

Al final del día, lograron hundir todos los barcos de Azula, pero ellos habían perdido casi todas sus naves. Sólo dos permanecían a flote, pero con daños tan severos que apenas pudieron acercarse a la costa lo suficiente como para que los sobrevivientes pudieran nadar y llegar a tierra con vida.

La situación era muy grave, pues aunque habían conseguido la victoria, habían perdido todos sus barcos y su ejército. Ahora, estaban varados en una pequeña isla y sólo contaban con veinte hombres armados. Sin duda, Azula enviaría pronto un nuevo ejército para terminar el trabajo.

Comprendiendo que no tenían esperanza de sobrevivir y presintiendo su muerte, Zuko escribió una carta de despedida para Katara.

La carta decía:

* * *

"_Esta tarde, amada mía, tengo el corazón lleno de amor no expresado. Nunca más, mis ojos embriagados de amor volverán a ver tu mirada alegre, pues sé que este día he de morir._

_Te envío en esta carta el beso acostumbrado, para que por mí, él toque tu frente._

_Quisiera gritar, y gritó: ¡Adiós, querida mía! ¡Mi amado tesoro!_

_Mi corazón no te abandona un instante. Soy y seré siempre, hasta en el otro mundo, el que te ama sin medida y el que velará por ti, durante toda la eternidad" (***)_

* * *

– ¿No tenemos salvación, verdad? – le preguntó el joven avatar con verdadero pesar.

– Temo que no – Zuko terminó de escribir el pergamino y lo enrolló – podremos resistir un poco, pero el final es inevitable.

– Y pensar que no pude despedirme de Katara.

– Yo… escribí una carta para ella. Es una carta de despedida.

– Déjame verla.

Zuko le entregó la carta y Aang empezó a leerla, pero en ese momento escucharon explosiones. El avatar guardó la carta entre su ropa y junto con Zuko salieron a investigar.

Una bola de fuego golpeó el campamento.

– ¡Nos atacan! – gritó Zuko – ¡Prepárense para pelear!

Cinco barcos estaban disparando, con catapultas, hacia la isla. El final parecía cerca. Varios soldados desembarcaron en tierra, encabezados por la misma Azula en persona.

– ¡No tomen prisioneros! – gritó Azula – Esta vez no habrá sobrevivientes.

Zuko y su tío marcharon al frente, dispuestos a luchar hasta el final.

Durante el feroz combate, y cuando todo parecía perdido, Aang vio una flota de barcos de madera que se acercaban a la costa.

– ¡Son barcos de la tribu Agua! – el avatar sonrió – Debe ser Katara. ¡KATARA, AQUÍ ESTAMOS! – el joven sacudía sus brazos para que su prometida lo identificara rápidamente. Lo cual fue un error, porque cuando Azula vio al joven distraído lo atacó con un relámpago. Zuko descubrió las intenciones de su hermana y corrió hacie él para redirigir el relámpago, pero no llegó a tiempo. El ataque mortal había alcanzado al avatar que después de sacudirse violentamente cayó al suelo sin vida, ante la mirada atónita de Katara. Sólo que esta vez, no había agua del Oasis de los Espíritus que pudiera salvarlo.

– ¡AANG! – Katara usó sus poderes para que una ola gigante la transportara a la orilla. Allí abrazó a su prometido y besó su cadáver. Mientras lloraba a su lado, descubrió la carta que Zuko había escrito para ella y la leyó, creyendo que era del avatar. Ella rompió a llorar con más fuerza al leer su contenido, mientras Zuko, olvidándose de la batalla que se libraba a su alrededor, la miraba en silencio.

– Katara…

– ¿Por qué no lo salvaste?

– Lo intenté.

– ¡Él vino hasta aquí por tú culpa y tú no pudiste ayudarlo!

– ¡Lo siento!

– Nunca voy a perdonarte.

– Katara…

– ¡LARGATE!, ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!

Zuko bajó la mirada.

– Discúlpala, Zuko – Sokka colocó un brazo en el hombro de su amigo – ella está confundida y no sabe lo que dice.

– ¡CUIDADO! – gritó Zuko, haciendo a un lado a Sokka y protegiendo a Katara, cuando Mai lanzó varios cuchillos contra ellos. Usando sus espadas, Zuko los desvió casi todos, pero uno logró herirlo en un brazo. Katara no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, porque estaba en estado de shock.

– Sokka, llévate a Katara y ponla a salvo – ordenó Zuko mientras sostenía su brazo lastimado – Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

Sokka asintió y se llevó a su hermana a una cueva para protegerla de la batalla. Mientras tanto, el combate continuaba.

En el mar, Hakoda y sus guerreros lograron dominar a los marineros rebeldes, mientras que Iroh y Zuko daban buena cuenta de los soldados en tierra. Al ver que la derrota era inminente, Mai se dirigió a Azula

– Estamos perdidas, ¡Tenemos que escapar!

– ¡A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer! – fuera de sí, Azula disparó un certero relámpago que fulminó a su amiga. Después, riendo como desquiciada, formaba relámpagos que lanzaba en todas direcciones, acabando con varios guerreros y destruyendo los barcos de la tribu agua.

– ¡Detente, Azula! – gritó Zuko – No voy a dejar que lastimes a nadie más.

Azula rió con malignidad.

– Finalmente voy a acabar contigo "hermanito" – Ella preparó un relámpago y avanzaba lentamente hacia su hermano, que retrocedía mientras sujetaba su brazo – Estás herido y no podrás defenderte.

Segura de su victoria, Azula atacó a Zuko, pero él redirigió el relámpago, sólo que en vez de apuntarle a ella, lo envío a unos barriles de gelatina explosiva que estaban al lado de su herman. La intensa explosión acabó con la vida de la princesa y con su muerte, sus secuaces se rindieron. Así terminó la batalla y esa misma tarde Zuko fue restaurado en el trono.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Al día siguiente, se celebró el funeral del avatar. Katara y su hermano estaban al frente. Iroh precedió las exequias. Con gran solemnidad se realizó la magna ceremonia en honor del avatar, a la cual, no se presentó el Señor del Fuego.

Aunque Katara no quería ver a Zuko, le molestaba profundamente su ausencia y cuando el funeral llegó a su fin, y ella se quedó a solas con su hermano, replicó:

– Aang murió por su culpa, y él ni siquiera se dignó a presentarse.

– Zuko se siente indispuesto.

– ¡No hay disculpa que valga! Él debería estar aquí.

Entonces Katara empezó a lanzar toda clase de insultos e improperios en contra del Señor del Fuego, hasta que su hermano la reprendió.

– Katara, realmente no sabes lo que dices. No deberías hablar así de él. Especialmente después de lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

– ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Zuko es un monstruo egoísta, sin corazón, que no merece que lo compadezcan.

– Te equivocas – Sokka suspiró – El dinero con el que hemos vivido estos años, la casa de tus sueños, los viveres para nuestra aldea ¡Todo! Lo ha pagado Zuko.

Katara parpadeaba sorprendida.

– Dijiste que tenías un buen trabajo y que la casa fue un obsequió del Rey Tierra.

– Mentí – Sokka se encogió de hombros – Zuko no quería que lo supieras y por eso me obligo a jurarle que nunca te diría la verdad. Pero él siempre ha estado cuidando de ti y de nosotros. Incluso, él, en persona, fue a buscar los ingredientes para la medicina que curó a papá ¿recuerdas? Zuko nos ha salvado la vida a todos: a ti, cuando Azula te atacó hace cuatro años: a papá, en Ba Sing Se; a la aldea, durante la hambruna; y… – el joven suspiró – y a los dos, durante el combate de ayer.

Katara estaba conmocionada. No podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando y lo equivocada que estaba con respecto a Zuko.

– Tal vez no debería decirte esto, pero creo que es necesario que conozcas toda la verdad… Aang no era el que te escribía las cartas de amor que tanto te gustaban.

– ¡Qué dices!

– Esas cartas no eran de Aang… Eran de Zuko.

– ¿Por qué Zuko haría algo así?

– ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que Zuko siempre ha estado enamorado de ti?

Los ojos de Katara se humedecieron.

– No te escribió él mismo, porque creyó que no tenía esperanza de que lo amaras. Siempre se ha sentido inferior, por su cicatriz. Después, cuando Aang le confesó llorando que ustedes estaban a punto de terminar y le rogó que lo ayudara, Zuko se ofreció a escribirte las cartas de amor, firmadas por Aang.

Katara empuñó las manos y se dio media vuelta.

– ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

– Al palacio. Necesito que Zuko me confirme lo que has dicho.

– No – Sokka trató de detenerla – No puedes ir.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Sólo vas a empeorar las cosas.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué crees que Zuko no estuvo en el funeral de Aang, si eran tan amigos? – Sokka sujetó los brazos de su hermana – La explosión que mató a Azula también dejó gravemente herido a Zuko. Él no quería que lo supieras, pero los médicos le dan pocas esperanzas de vida.

Más alterada que antes, Katara se apartó de su hermano y entró corriendo al palacio. Ahí, exigió ver al Señor del Fuego, pero los guardias no se lo permitieron. Sin embargo, armó tanto escándalo que Iroh tuvo que intervenir.

– General Iroh. Mi hermano acaba de decirme que Zuko ha estado manteniendo a mi la familia por años, que compró la casa en que vivimos y que salvó a mi padre y a la ladea ¿es cierto eso?

– Sí, Katara. Todo es verdad.

– ¿Por qué…? – La confusión de sus sentimientos empezaba a ahogarla – ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

– Hace cuatro años, tú le dijiste a Zuko que no querías que interfiriera en tu vida ¿recuerdas?

– Yo… estaba confundida – Katara rompió a llorar – ¿y las cartas? Las cartas de amor que recibía todos los días ¿También eran de Zuko?

– Ven conmigo. Necesito mostrarte algo.

Iroh llevó a Katara a un cuarto de enormes puertas de madera.

– Zuko pasaba aquí casi todas las noches. La entrada está prohibida para la los extraños. Solamente él y yo tenemos llave para entrar.

El anciano abrió la puerta y con un chasquido de sus dedos, encendió las velas del candelabro central que iluminó una enorme habitación con pisos y columnas de mármol.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Katara mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor para contemplar lo que había en la cámara secreta. Docenas y docenas de estatuas y pinturas de ella, de todos los tamaños y estilos.

– Este era el lugar favorito de Zuko. Aquí venía a admirar estas imagines y a pensar en ti – el anciano encogió sus hombros – Zuko creía que tú y el avatar se habían casado hace años. Por eso se refugiaba en este salón… Cuando una persona no puede tener algo, se conforma con soñar que puede ser real.

Las lágrimas de Katara brotaban una tras otra, sin que pudiera contenerlas.

– En este escritorio, mi sobrino escribía poemas de amor para ti.

Entonces Katara observó un enorme librero repleto de pergaminos, cuidadosamente acomodados. Ella tomó uno de ellos y lo leyó en silencio. Después lo estrujó contra su corazón.

– ¡Sí! – suspiró – es el mismo tipo de poemas que yo recibía en Ba Sing Se – Entonces, levantó la vista y pasó su mano por los rollos que esperaban ser leídos – ¿Zuko escribió todo esto, para mí?

– No, Katara – Iroh palmeó sus manos y al momento cientos de velas se encendieron a lo largo de un corredor que parecía no tener fin – Zuko escribió todo eso para ti – el anciano señaló las docenas y docenas de libreros que se extendían a todo lo largo y ancho de las paredes y cada uno estaba lleno de pergaminos escritos por Zuko.

Katara cayó de rodillas al ver todo esto. Ahora estaba sollozando. Se culpaba por haber tratado tan mal a Zuko, por no haber comprendido el gran amor que sentía por ella y por no descubrir, hasta hoy, que el autor de los poemas que la habían conquistado, no era Aang, sino Zuko.

– Atentando contra su salud, pasaba las noches en vela, escribiendo sin parar durante cuatro años – Iroh suspiró – Lo que Zuko más lamentaba, es que tú nunca leerías lo que él escribía para ti.

– ¿Por qué… por qué hablas de él en pasado?

– Los médicos le dan pocas esperanzas… Mi sobrino se está muriendo en estos momentos.

Katara se puso de pie y aferrándose a las ropas de Iroh, le suplicó que la dejara hablar con Zuko. El anciano accedió.

Cuando Katara entró a la habitación, fue directo a arrodillarse a un lado de la cama de Zuko y entre lagrimas le decía.

– ¡Perdóname, Zuko!... ¡Lo siento tanto!... No sabía… no tenía idea de todo lo que habías hecho por mí… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

– ¡Katara! – Zuko sonrió débilmente – ¿Ya no me odias?

– ¡No, Zuko! – ella lo abrazó y en medio de una cadena interminable de sollozos gimió – por qué nunca me dijiste… que el autor de los poemas… que el hombre del que me enamoré… eras tú.

– ¡Yo!

– ¡Te amo Zuko!

– ¿A pesar de la cicatriz?

– Me enamoré del poeta que atrapó mi corazón con sus palabras. El alma de un hombre es superior a cualquier defecto físico.

Zuko empezó a toser. Alarmada, Katara tomó un poco de agua, para intentar sanar las heridas más serias. Todo parecía inútil, pero tenía que intentar prolongar su vida. Además, Zuko era fuerte y ella conservaba la esperanza de que ocurriera un milagro.

– Es todo lo que puedo hacer – lamentó la chica.

– No importa – Zuko sonrió – Estás aquí y eso es lo que importa.

Con sus manos Katara acarició el cabello de Zuko y luego lo besó.

– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – le preguntó ella, sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

– ¡De verdad! Katara, ¿en realidad te casarías conmigo?

– Es lo que mi corazón más anhela.

El rostro de Zuko se iluminó ante la posible realización de un sueño que creía imposible y que ahora se volvía realidad.

De inmediato, llamaron a los sacerdotes de la Nación del Fuego, que realizaron la boda "_in articulo mortis". _Katara no tenía otra intención que lograr que los últimos días de Zuko fuera felices.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Una semana más tarde, cuando los rayos matutinos despertaron a Katara, ella bostezó y saludó a su esposo.

– ¡Buenos días, amor! – pero no hubo respuesta. Katara tocó la frente de Zuko, pero descubrió que su cuerpo estaba frío.

Fueron los gritos y el llanto de Katara, lo que obligó a los guardias a entrar precipitadamente a la habitación, sólo para descubrir que el Señor del Fuego acababa de fallecer.

Ese mismo día, se celebraron los funerales del Señor del Fuego.

Iroh y Katara estaban devastados, pero después del luto acostumbrado, el general Iroh tomó el trono.

* * *

oo00O00oo

* * *

Siete años más tarde, Katara abrió la puerta de la cámara secreta con su llave. Ella se arrodilló ante una pintura de Zuko, iluminada por velas, y en silencio comenzó a leer un nuevo pergamino. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al descubrir las bellas palabras con las que su difunto esposo le expresaba su amor.

Desde la muerte de Zuko, Katara venía aquí a diario y en cada ocasión leía un nuevo poema. ¡Había tantos!, pero esto la llenaba de esperanza. De alguna manera, sabía que Zuko seguiría viviendo en estos versos, pero no podía evitar inundarse de tristeza por la ausencia de un ser amado.

– Creo que soy la única mujer en este mundo, que ha amado a un sólo hombre y lo ha perdido dos veces – Katara suspiró y empezó a llorar.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró un niño pequeño de cabello negro y ojos azules, que era la viva imagen de su fallecido esposo.

– Mamá ¿por qué estás llorando?

– Zuko, ¿qué haces aquí? – ella se limpio las lágrimas. No le gustaba que su hijo la viera llorar. Entonces el niño la abrazó y ella sonrió.

– Ven conmigo, el abuelo va a llevarnos a pasear a la isla Ember y dice que hoy me va a enseñar ¡mi primera lección de fuego control! – los ojos del niño se detuvieron en la pintura de su padre – mamá ¿tú crees que un día llegaré a ser tan bueno como mi papá?

– Estoy segura, pero tendrás que practicar tanto como él – ella beso la frente de su hijo.

– ¡Vamos, mamá! el abuelo Iroh nos está esperando.

Aunque, Iroh era en realidad su tío abuelo, el niño prefería llamarlo simplemente "abuelo". Para el viejo general, el hijo de Zuko era como el nieto que nunca tuvo. Este niño vino a renovar los corazones de Iroh y de Katara que ahora dedicaban su vida entera a enseñar y proteger al pequeño Zuko, el futuro Señor del Fuego.

**FIN**

**Notas:**

(***) La carta y los poemas anteriores fueron escritos en 1897 por Edmond Rostand en su obra Cyrano de Bergerac. En la obra original, Cyrano muere cuando Roxana descubre que fue él, quien le escribió los poemas de amor. En este fic, cambié un poco el final, para darte a Zuko la oportunidad de que sea feliz, al menos por unos días, y que pudiera tener un hijo que heredara el reino.

Al fin terminé este fic. Quería hacerlo pronto, porque no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas y quería terminar esta historia primero para dejar el último capítulo de "un amor imposible" para el final.

Este fic fue una adaptación del Cyrano de Bergerac y fue inspirado por una imagen que vi en "Devian art". Si entran a esa página y escriben "zutara taken" podrán verla, es un tipo comic en donde Katara llora por la muerte de Zuko, pero al final entra un pequeñito que es idéntico a Zuko y que la llama "mamá". Me pareció muy tierna la imagen y por eso escribí esto. Espero que lo disfruten aunque estuviera un poco triste.


End file.
